


Ice cream

by JustaSmutPage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Hot, Ice Cream, Logic, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaSmutPage/pseuds/JustaSmutPage
Summary: It was hot, that much was obvious. That's why Roman was currently perched on the counter, ice cream in hand. His usual custom discarded.It's a hot day, so Roman is enjoying a nice ice cream.
Kudos: 66





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how to write smut, this is mostly for practice. Hopefully you enjoy.

It was hot, that much was obvious. That's why Roman was currently perched on the counter, ice cream in hand. His usual custom discarded. 

Logan sat in one of the kitchen chairs, watching intently as Roman went to work on his ice cream. He wasn't going crazy with it, but it was weird to watch him. Logan sighed he leaned back. Decided that if he continued to stare at the other. He was going to be caught, and that would make things even more difficult between the two right now. 

Roman sighed, complaining about the heat for the hundredth time that day. Logan looked over the other. Eyes going wide he saw Roman's state, he was now shirtless, a small drip of white ice cream now running down his face. 

"Jesus fuck, Roman!" 

"What?" The other said exasperated, look at Roman. 

“God damnit, now all I can think about right now is you licking my cock like its that ice cream cone.”

Roman looked at him, a small smirk on his face. He took another, long, slow lick. 

"Oh really Logan? Interesting." 

"What Roman?" 

"I kinda like that idea, being on my knees for you." 

Logan would've choked if he had anything to choke on. Instead his face got crimson red. He looked over at Roman who was smirking, still licking the ice cream. 

"Then get over here, Prince." 

Roman sat his ice cream on the counter, basically running over to Logan before falling to his knees before him. Logan quickly went to work at unbuckling his jeans. 

Roman looked up at the other through his eyelashes, a small beautiful smile on his face. 

"God, Roman." Logan said as he pulled his cock out of his trousers, watching as Roman opened his mouth and leaning in closer. 

"Go on, take it." Logan let out a breathless moan as Roman followed his directions. 

Roman's mouth was magic, figuratively. The way he was able to make Logan so weak. His tongue was slowly circling the tip, then sinking down quickly. 

Logan bit his lip circled his hips into Roman's mouth, said had reached into his own pants hands going to work on his own cock. 

Logans hand went to Roman's hair tugging on the soft locks. Earning a keen purr from Roman, the vibrations on Logan's cock driving him crazy. 

Roman could tell he was getting close, Logan's hips stuttering as he lazily fucked into Romas mouth. 

"God Ro, I'm gonna cum. Holy shit." 

Roman nodded, pulling off before jerking Roman's cock. Logan bit his lip has his jerked forward, cumming on Roman's cheek. 

"Oh shit, Ro sorry." 

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who did it." 

"I, I don't know." Logan admitted, reaching to tuck himself back in. 

"I should have you post-orgasm more often. You're cute like this." This statement earned a chuckle from Logan. 

"Yea, well Patton's gonna be pissed."

"Why?" 

"Your ice cream, you left it on the counter. It's going to make everything all sticky now."

"Aww, shit."


End file.
